


A walk to remember

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Series: Life with Jean and Marco [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amazing, Engagement, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco take a walk around a lake. And Marco takes the next step in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,  
> SkilledSlacker here. Im glad to give this little update. Its fun to write short ones and give you guys some nice reading. I dont own any characters only the things that happened. I was inspired to write this after my walk around the lake. Enjoy.~

The cold chill of the Autumn breeze flitted through the changing leaves, chasing the smell of dead fish and the heavy smell of musty fallen leaves. The steady crunch of gravel gave way to the sound of laughter from the children across the lake as they watched the water dog jump into the lake, sending shining droplets in a cascade before emerging and shaking its sleek black fur, sending the water this way and that.   
Warmth spread from the hand to hand contact, they shared. Smaller fingers threaded through bigger ones. Calloused hands rough from the yard work falling leaves created. The sound of the rake against the grass, then the crinkle of the leaves when they pile up against the jail like prongs. Puffs of air were met with the slight trickle of the leaves above to send a few brave soldiers down to the soft rocky ground to be trampled by careless feet.   
The chirping of birds sounded off in the distance, giving a chance to look up and see a crane fly quietly through the evening sky. Eyes were drawn farther and farther away from the path winding before them. Green foliage was mixing with the auburns and golds of this time of year creating an almost unworldly feel. The weather was warm enough to forgo jackets, but the the sweatshirts were more than enough. The secluded dam, hidden by a forest of towering giant oaks and sturdy maples, did everything to hide the treasure but little to hide the glorious sound. The gravel walk was separated by a long lane of grass, still a vibrant green made it look like a road toward the old, study bridge. It was a stark contrast of wood and rock were harsh but photogenic. The flowing water from the lake fed into the sound the falls would make. 

“Jean lets see the falls. I know you like the falls.”

“Sure Marco. Lets go. Its a bit overgrown.”

“I don’t mind.”

Crossing the bridge the scuff of feet, dancing across the running water, leaves going on their grand adventure down the falls to their last home. They make a left, pushing grabbing green branches out of the way. They were not going to give up the view without a fight, which the green gave way to the fall of the leaves. The shiny metallic Dr. Pepper can shine brightly in contrast against the wooden home it resided in. The roar of the falls was drowning out all the other noises of the birds and people. Murky water reflected the orange and gold of the leaves across the way. Rocks slowed the flow, but only to be picked up as the concrete dam that let the water fall down with driving force. Just a few paces past the falls was a small browning patch of grass that overlooked the other world the falls created.   
This is where they met, and this is where Marco planned on taking the next step in the relationship. This is where Jeans breath was taken when his life partner got down on his one knee and opened a small box. Snuggled in between blue velvet folds was a small silver ring.

“Jean, will you do me the honor of taking last name.” 

“Marco I would love to take your last name.”


End file.
